


Exposed 2- My Turn

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's turn to play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed 2- My Turn

“My turn.” Tony growls into Don’s mouth as he nips at his lower lip. Don groans into the kiss, arching his body up into Tony wanting more skin on skin. Tony pulls back from the kiss and runs his fingers through Don’s hair.

 

“Come on sexy, we need to get cleaned up before we get all dirty again.” Leaning in to nip at Don’s neck he adds in a husky voice. “I’ll make it worth your while.” And continues to lick and nip op Don’s jaw line.

 

“If you keep this up a shower will have to wait.” Don groans.

 

Tony reaches a hand down and scrapes his nails up the underside of Don’s growing erection and elicits a strangled growl out of Don. Jumping up and shooting a truly evil grin over his shoulder he heads for the shower.

 

Don struggles to calm his breathing down as he watches Tony’s ass in the bathroom. Smiling to himself while he admires the taught muscles and remembers how sinfully good it felt when the velvet heat squeezed around his cock. Shaking his head to clear his brain he stands and heads for the shower.

 

Don stops for a moment at the bathroom door as he watches the water cascade down Tony’s back and ass. Not wanting to just watch he steps into the shower and takes Tony in his arms as the water washes over them the warmth soothing both of their strained muscles. 

 

Tony turns them around and positions Don under the stream of water and starts blazing a trail of kisses up Don’s neck .Wrapping one arm around his waist he pulls Don into him and groans as his hard cock finds the wet and water slicked crack of Don’s ass.

 

Taking his other hand he rakes his nails across Don’s chest and past his thigh. Don growls as the hand makes the same journey back up finding a pebbled nub to twist. Gasping for air Don thrusts his ass back into Tony’s cock and rubs against it.

 

Tony slides his free hand and teases the tight entrance at Don’s ass, while sliding his other towards Don’s cock running his long fingers down his shaft. Don was panting at the assault on his body trying not to lose control, he wanted more.

 

Tony sensing that Don was losing it smirked to himself as he kneels down before Don’s ass and runs his tongue down the crevice. As Don’s body shivers at the new sensation, Tony lets go of the leaking cock and spreads the firm globes of Don’s ass allowing better access.

 

His tongue begins pressing all around the tight muscle. 

 

“Jesus, Tony. Fuck yea.” Don cries out.

 

Blowing air over the puckered entrance, he watches as it contracts before he plunges his tongue inside. Don’s hand slam against the shower wall as pleasure courses through his body. He thrusts back uncontrollably wanting more.

 

“Please.” Don begs.

 

Tony answers by pistoning his tongue on and out faster and with more pressure. Reaching over for the liquid soap he coats his fingers and as he removes his tongue and he unceremoniously shoves two fingers in.

 

“Oh, fuck. Feels too good.” Don pants.

 

Tony smirks as he begins to scissor his fingers stretching Don before adding a third finger. He curls the one finger and thrusting in brushes his prostate. Don starts rocking into Tony’s fingers, demanding more silently.

 

In one swift move he removes his fingers from Don’s ass and turns him around. Swallowing Don’s aching and leaking cock in one smooth move. Don’s body struggles to deal with the new wave of need coursing through his body, as Tony plays it to perfection. Reaching between Don’s legs he returns his fingers to his ass.

 

Thrusting back and forth between Tony’s fingers and mouth Don struggles to hang on just a little bit longer. Tony at that moment grazes his bottom teeth along the underside of Don’s cock and with a strangled cry Don sends his release down Tony’s throat. 

 

As Don struggles to remember how to breathe, Tony slows his fingers down as he sucks and licks Don’s cock while he comes down from the aftershocks. Releasing Don’s flaccid cock, Tony stands up claiming Don’s mouth in a brutal kiss conveying his own out of control desire.

 

Don feeds off Tony’s tongue tasting his own cum and moans into the kiss. The kiss is feral in its intensity and gives fair warning for what is about to come. Tony turns off the shower and releases Don’s mouth.

 

“Bed, now.” He growls out.

 

Don immediately makes his way to the bed and lies on his back, his heartbeat erratic as he struggles to settle down. Seeing the look in Tony’s eyes he realizes calming down is futile. Tony stalks up his body like a predator nipping and marking along the way. Tony bites the area underneath Don’s collar bone running his tongue over it to soothe the sting. 

 

Bringing his mouth to Don’s ear he growls with a sound that is full of pure animalistic need. Tony reaches for the lube and a condom, coating his fingers liberally before breaching the loosened muscles of Don’s ass. Making sure he was well stretched and coated, because Tony was not going to be gentle.

 

This was about his need for this man laid out before him, the desire that needed to be satisfied and a hunger not yet quenched. Tony had no idea why this man affected him in such a way, but he did and he was damn well going to enjoy every second.

 

Opening the condom and rolling it on his aching cock; he squeezes the base staving off the release that so desperately wants to come. Once more feasting on Don’s lips as he lifts his legs to his shoulders and entered Don’s ass in one smooth stroke pausing for a moment to let Don adjust to his girth.

 

Don pants as the pleasure and pain mingle in glorious harmony. As he relaxes around Tony’s cock he rolls his hips begging Tony to move. Tony gives him what he wants as he pulls nearly all the way out and thrusts back in.

 

Don moans as Tony hits his sweet spot with the head of his cock every time. 

 

“Don’t you dare stop.” Don cries out.

 

Tony leans down and nips at his neck. “I have no intention of stopping.” Tony begins moving in hard, fast, long strokes. “You’re so damn tight and hot around my cock.” Tony groans into Don’s neck. Don clenches around Tony’s cock and causing Tony to bite down on Don’s neck.

 

Bolts of lightning shoot through Don’s body with each pass over his prostate and cause his own cock to become hard and needy again. He was lost in all the sensations Tony was causing to course through his body.

 

"Oh God!" Don gasps when Tony pushes forward to lick and bite at his jaw and neck, Tony’s cock buried deep and pushing hard against Don’s prostate. 

 

Don felt the tingle at his spine as his release neared. Tony’s thrusts gaining speed and ferocity as Tony neared his own completion.

 

“Fuck! Tony…you’re going to make me cum again.”

 

Tony growled down at Don. ‘Dot it. Cum for me, cum again without ever touching your cock.”

 

Tony’s tone and words were all it took for Don to fall over the edge once more, his release coating Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony groans low, his thrusts starting to stutter, moving faster and then slower as he got closer to the edge. Tony began to feel the tingle build at the base of his spine, setting off sparks as his own release poured out of his body. Screaming Don’s name as his climax hit.

 

Tony struggles to roll off Don, as his energy was flagging. Trying to catch his breath, he takes off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the garbage by the bed. Taking a shirt that was on the floor and wiping his chest and stomach off, he pulls Don close to him placing a kiss on his neck as the afterglow surrounds them both.

 

Don finds his voice first. “Damn.” His voice raspy.

 

Tony nips at his ear. “I’m not done with you. I have a wonderful new toy I bought from the Bad Dragon I want to try. It's going to look sexy as hell as I slide the Gryphon in and out of your tight ass”

 

Don groans. “Thank, God.” Turning to face Tony he captures in lips in a slow and sensual kiss. “I was trying to figure a manly way to beg for more.”

 

Tony chuckles as he pulls Don tighter against him. “Sleep now. Ravage later.”

 

"Hmm," Don grinned like a damned idiot, snuggling closer and reveling in the fact that Tony wanted more and that was the last thought before a sated sleep took him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from NCIS or CSI NY and make no money off this.


End file.
